


Wrong Assumptions

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Series: New Years [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Chris Hemsworth, F/M, French Kissing, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Neck Kissing, Possessive Chris Hemsworth, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Ever heard of ‘you can’t always run away from your problems?’ Well that’s exactly what the reader tries doing, only she doesn’t succeed.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s), Chris Hemsworth/Reader
Series: New Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206275
Kudos: 2





	Wrong Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️: Smut  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Enjoy! 🔥✨  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ‘This is stupid. Your stupid. Why on earth would you think this was going somewhere? Why Would it go somewhere? You’re just a stress ball for him as much as he is for you, even if you don’t believe it’ _ . You mentally tell yourself as you walk down the hallway, your heels echoing loudly as you make your way to the storage room. You know you shouldn’t feel this way, he can have any girl out there, he can sleep with them take them for drinks because he wasn’t yours to claim. He was single,  _ you _ were single. Both of you never spoke about whatever is going on between you two, but you didn’t need to have that conversation, it was  _ extremely _ obvious what your relationship was. Even without the label, you knew it was all a _‘Friends with Benefits’_ but still, the jealousy, rage and hurt still rested heavily on your chest. You felt stupid for having such feelings when you knew all too well that it wouldn’t go beyond sex, and all you really wanted to do at the moment was slap yourself until you got it through your thick skull.

A month had gone by, neither of you having time to be alone. However, once Monday rolled in and hearing rumors about Chris having a  _ “great Friday night” _ you couldn’t help feeling jealousy rise in your veins.

With a frustrated sigh you continue down the hall. Turning a few corners you finally come face to face with the storage door, pushing it open with your foot you step inside and make your way to the appropriate aisle for the box of papers you currently been carrying. Technically, it wasn’t your job to deliver unwanted documents to the storage unit, but you  _ needed _ the walk, you needed to get away from your desk, needed to get away from Carmen’s constant boasting of her night with Chris otherwise you’d say something you know you’ll regret. You don’t need the entire department to know you are now apart of Chris’s hookup lists, and you also don’t need them to know you are head over heels for the man. Absolutely not. You’re already embarrassing yourself as it is, don’t need other people on board as well.

Placing the box on the second shelf, you let your hands rest in front of you. Taking a steady breath through your nose and out through your mouth. You honestly had to get it together, you knew this was how it was going to be like, from the beginning you had slept with him you knew you were going to be another fun prize for him. You had told yourself the feelings should fade once you got a taste from him, but now you were addictive, you craved him more than you’d like to and you know the more you get a taste the more fucked you are.

“Avoiding me?” A deep voice behind you makes you jump, literally.

“Jesus Christ Chris!!” You place a hand on your chest, “You scared the crap out of me!”

He chuckles deeply, leaning against the shelves with arms crossed in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” You ask, voice laced with annoyance,

“Eh could ask you the same thing,” He pulls away from his position to sit on a step ladder that happens to be right in front of you,

You give him a firm expression, “Documents needed to be brought down,”

“Isn’t that Tommy’s job?”

“I volunteered,”

“Why’s that?”

“I needed the walk,”

“How come?” You clench your teeth together,

“I just needed space,”

He smiles at you as he slowly nods his head, “Like how you’ve been avoiding me all week?”

You stare into his bright blue eyes, feeling the same rage and jealousy rising once again.

“I’m not,”

“Then how come Ms. Calden came to my office three times of the week and then Ms. Turner by the end?” He folds his arms once again, revealing those toned arms of his, it took everything in your fiber to not glance down.

“Jessica is in charge of your reports, she always comes in during the end of the week,”

“And Calden?” He asks, smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he knows the true reason,

It was obvious, your whole posture and face expressions gave off the vibe. How exactly did he read it off so well from you? You’ll never know.

“From what I’ve been hearing I figured you’d want her in your office more often, besides I’ve been busy with Liam’s reports, I can’t be at both places at once,” You honestly couldn’t stop yourself, confronting him was the last thing you’d want, hell you Didn’t want to but the thought of being another one of his toys did not sit well with you,

If you couldn’t have him the way you wanted then the only thing to do was end whatever it was between you two.

“As matter of fact—,” You start again but was cut short when your being shoved against the shelves,

“No no.. keep ranting love,” Chris’ breath is hot and heavy against your neck, causing the rage and jealousy to ignite stronger in your chest,

You try pushing him off by his chest, but your hand gets caught in his own and pins it above your head. Before you can wiggle away the feeling of his mouth latching on to your skin and knee making it’s way between your thighs has you gasping. Your free hand wraps around the mans neck, digging your fingers into his skin, hoping to send him a message to get off, but that only spurs him even more. With a groan Chris drops your hand and let’s his own travel down to your waist, pinning you harder against the shelves as he pulls away from your neck to look into your (E/C) eyes.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you love, _drop it_ ,” His hot breath ghosts over your lips, oh how much you wanted to taste once again but you restrained yourself, you had to.

“Fuck you Chris,” You bark back and you honesty meant your words, but in return you only get a smirk with lustful eyes staring at you,

“That’s the plan darling,” He whispers before gently latching his mouth with yours,

You didn’t kiss back, but his scent, his touches, the way his lips felt right on yours reminded you how much you missed it. You shouldn’t react back, you should push him off, storm out the room and continue to avoid him as much as possible, but at that moment your body had a mind of its own. With little hesitation one of your arms wrap around the mans neck while the other gripped into his white button up, pulling him closer towards you.

“That’s my girl,” He growls in between kisses and grips onto your leg, hiking it upwards to give him more access between your thighs,

Both of you let out a groan when your aching core gets friction from his thick member. You don’t remember when it all happened, but he soon had one leg hoisted up by his arm while he plunged himself into you, earning a loud moan from you and a deep growl from him against your lips. Neither of you cared if someone can literally walk by, all you two were focused on was each other’s lips and warmth, the feeling of that you two give off from each other, oblivion wrapped around you two. His grip he had at the back of your knee tightens as he pounds harder into you, making the racks shake from his pace, and most likely dropping other boxes but neither of you could care less. The sound of heavy breathing, small whimpers mixed with muffled groans and metal shaking is heard all around, but a loud gasp escapes your throat when Chris bites down on your neck and buries himself deeper into your core.

“F-Fuck Chris,” You whisper when he lifts your other leg with ease and doesn’t waste time in picking up his pace,

Your arms that are wrapped around his neck are holding a death grip, the way he’s pounding his hips into you has your entire body feeling lack in his hold, if it wasn’t for him holding you up with those god like arms you’d be on the floor by now. Your head makes a thud sound when it falls back against the metal rack, mouth hanging open as the pleasure begins to build up, that familiar knot sensation burning from each powerful thrust you receive.

“Oh ffuck..Chris I’m—,” You manage to breathe out,

Chris groans against your neck, “Me too love,”

Once you two finally reached your peak that has been built for a whole month, you let go with a silent cry and Chris with an animalistic growl against your neck as he pulls out to pump himself.Oh how you wished you could feel him release inside of you, wish you could feel him slide down your recked pussy and down your thighs. The both of you remained in each other’s space breathing heavily as you two ride out the high.

Slowly dropping your leg down one after the other, you keep a death grip around his neck when you feel your legs shaking. Chris only chuckles in amusement as he tucks himself back and let’s a hand settle on your waist, keeping you upright for a few seconds until your able to stand on your own. Regret starts to creep up your chest, this shouldn’t have happened and yet you let it, although before you can crawl into your hole Chris places a hand on your cheek. It was somewhat comforting, the look in his eyes made you feel as if all of this wasn’t just for fun or releasing all your sexual frustrations, it made you feel as if it was more than that. But another voice in your head made you have doubt, but you still give him a fake smile to make him believe you were okay.

“C’mon, let’s head out,” He drops his hand from your cheek to intertwine your fingers together,

As you let him pull your hand you glanced down, noticing the mess he had made on the floor.

“Not gonna clean up after yourself?” You tell him, causing him to look over his shoulder and down to the ground,

He shrugs a shoulder, “That’s what the janitors for,”

You roll your eyes at him, which he only smirks at you before continuing down the storage unit towards the exit. Although before you can push it open he blocks you with his tall frame.

“It was her son’s 7th birthday,” He says out of the blue,

You furrow your brows not knowing what’s he’s talking about, “What?”

“Ms. Calden? Friday night? It was her son’s birthday and I had surprised them both with a superhero party.”

“Why you?”

“During Ms. Calden’s visit to my office she would go on about not being too sure if she’ll have time to plan a birthday party for her boy, so I asked what he’s currently into and I rented a whole theme party for the night. The whole spandex outfits ya know?” He smiles at you as he waves a hand in the air,

Wow.. now you felt stupid for thinking the worst. Although one thing didn’t make sense.

“But why would she say you had great night?”

Chris chuckles at the memory, “I may have been in one of those spandex outfits for an entire night,”

Your raise your eyebrows with a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips, “Really?”

“Yeah, a little tight around the groin area but I pulled through for the kid,” You softly chuckle at the thought of him being in a ridiculous superhero suit, but your smile quickly falters when you had accused him for something it wasn’t true,

Looking down at your hands a firm finger lifts your face until your eyes locked with blue ones, “I’m sorry,”

Chris shakes his head, “Don’t be.. I wasn’t exactly obvious either,”

“About what?”

He stares into your eyes for a few seconds before sighing heavily through his nose and backing away from you, hand grabbing your own he smiles at you before saying, “Ms. (Y/n) (L/n) would you like to grab dinner sometime?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I actually wrote smut in quite sometime and I gotta admit.. I miss it lmao.  
> -  
> Anyways stay tuned for more updates! 💗


End file.
